Vox Pairs
by imantouchiha
Summary: well i just conceived this amazing story of 2 brothers, separated at birth, united through time, to fight against a man they treasured, but most corrupted by power. It covers all the feelings of a teenager phase The pain, the confusion, you know it's wrong but it's a you have to do it phase, i present to you, the best of mine -Vox Pairs please do comment after reading


(Knock Knock) The doors were knocked violently twice, "Ah, who could it be at this hour", Roger, a man in his 40s witha pitch-black coarse hair smoothly groomed, with silver on the lateral sides of his head, sporting a short boxed beard, wearing a golden yellow cardigan and a black casual trousers, and a pair of brand new brown coloured boots, who was sitting by the fireplace in his rocking chair, staring intensely at the fire as if his stare made the whole fireplace light up, got up from his chair and plodded towards the door which was roughly around 8 steps away, he opened the latch on the door with extreme caution and opened the door slowly with a strong grip on the door so as to ensure that there are no sudden attacks made towards him as it was in the middle of the night so suspicions were at his peak, as to when he opened the door slowly and took a small peak outside , he felt a strong icy breeze on his face, and wondered who it was, but then no one was to be found , hence he closed the door, but then he was sure that someone had knocked on his door, so to authenticate the fact that he had heard someone knocking , he opened it again swiftly and gazed towards both his left and right , but rather did not find any humans but the ivy covered walls on left and the pine tree on his right , after feeling the full extent of the breeze outside and asserting himself that there were no humans ,he was about to close the door but then he was awestruck, there was a baby in a basket right in front of him, just outside the door, the baby was pink with all tiny features , tiny even for a baby, covered well with a piece of sweater-like cloth to resist the weather, sleeping like he had not a single worry in this world, Roger always wanted a baby to take up his name after him, he always yearned for one but then after the loss of his wife to a wolf, he lost all his interests, he found peace and happiness in solitary life, but then still, he couldn't just leave that baby alone there, no matter how heartless you are, the cries of a baby will get you moved. "Oh man, now who would've abandoned a child in this harsh weather" saying these words, he gently took the baby in his arms, the ends of his lips stretched upwards, he felt a new warm feeling in his heart which was rather unexpectedly hard to explain "Well, maybe I'll just shelter you until your parents come alright?", the baby as if he had understood what Mr.Roger told gave out a loud cry and Roger took a deep glance at the baby and remarked " You do look cute, don't you?" and tried comforting the baby in his hands by rocking the baby side to side while holding him delicately and putting the baby on his shoulders and talking gibberish to it. On and on the baby cried, he was an inconsolable baby, Roger didn't know what to do, soon his face became woeful, but then there was this weird rumbling sound , which made the baby pause and then again continue on with its chaotic cries, "wow, aren't u the baby who likes the noise of my rumbly grumbly hungry tummy ?" , then it struck him, if he is hungry, why shouldn't the baby be?, he then dashed towards the cupboard where he had some elk milk just in case he ran out of food though he always had everything in excess, since he was a great hunter and had most of the meat that were available in that region salted or smoked in his cupboard to prevent it from getting rotted away, he then boiled the milk and poured it in a teat bottle type made up of copper, and kept the bottle in one hand and the baby in the other and started feeding the baby, the baby slowly sucked and sucked and slowly fell asleep and stopped drinking , seeing the baby sleeping , Roger whispered "So much drama and for what, for this? Hehe" and took the bottle out of the baby's mouth, and the baby again started with this routine of crying the next minute and Mr.Roger again had to feed the baby, this loop of drama repeated for a total duration of 3 hours.

A day had passed since the possession of the baby by Mr.Roger, he was now intensely anticipating for the guests to arrive in search of their baby, even though deep in his heart he didn't want to lose the baby, as he was very precious to him, though he had just made an acquaintance with the baby, they formed quite a strong bond, strong enough to make them feel like they had lost a very valuable treasure if they lose each other.

Time passed on, days became months, months became years, milk turned to bread, stranger to father-son bond, the only thing that hadn't moved on was Mr.Roger's looks

Now the boy was nearly 1 year old, with the words meow (blame the pet cat not roger) and milk in his vocabulary. All of a sudden, when the sky was calm and the breeze was smooth, something struck Roger, it was his son's birthday and he was yet to name him, he thought about many names to name him but couldn't decide on it, "Ah! Nicholas, isn't that a wonderful name, but still it is also the name of a killer with a bounty on his head, so how'd you like Alexander, the name of a great conqueror but unfortunately he died, so well..." he kept on and on for weeks and still couldn't figure out a name for him.

A week later , while the sun was at its peak , the scorching heat of it wasting the land away, Roger stood with an axe in his hand, swinging it at the tree in a barbaric fashion, felling it with a single swing, this was the testimony to his might and skill, after an hour of felling of trees, Roger grew weary and sat down in the shade of the pine tree to regain some of his lost energy , far ahead of him, he could see a tiny figure walking towards him, all of a sudden Roger gained some energy, the baby walked with a heavy gait, lumbering here and there and fell down, Roger got up and rushed to the baby and took him up in his arms "oh! You little one, look how fast you've grown up, what's with all that limping all around, limping eh?- oh I got it, from now on ,I shall name you CLAUDE-"


End file.
